monsters_vampire_roblox_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rager Victoria
Summary When [[Victoria]] gets really angry at everyone in school, Her rage got out of control. Plot Victoria started by walking to the school by her own to [[Clara]] and [[Adeline]]. She was chilled at first in the library but until then, Nathan and Lola were checking their books out. Nathan realize one of the books are damaged, so he threw it at Victoria, Victoria got angry because she just got hitted by a book by Nathan. She grabbed him by the neck and towards the bookshelves, Lola got shocked and yelled "NATHAN". Clara hushed her and Adeline grabbed Victoria from Nathan, and he thinks that he and Lola should go now. Adeline said "Victoria, what's your problem?? Just because he threw the book at you, doesn't mean you have to attack him.". Victoria groaned and said "Whatever". Clara is not impress with Victoria's attitude. Later on in the hallway, Victoria opened her locker and Victoria's locker was fulled with lavender flowers, which she's allergic too and sneezes. Annabelle tells Victoria "Don't you like lavender flowers?". Victoria said "No, I don't! I'm allergic to them!". Annabelle wants to apologize to Victoria for brings lavenders to her locker, But Victoria started to regret her and said "Do that again, I'll put skeletons bones in your locker too see how you like it!". Annabelle screams, Adeline and Clara saw the whole thing, Clara said "Victoria?! Really?! You shouldn't tell her calmly!". Victoria said "I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me lately...". Adeline thinks that Clara and her should fix this to Victoria. Victoria walks away to the classroom (And still sneezing out lavenders). She sits down in her seat, But then the teacher was playing the video of yesterday of Victoria, Victoria got shocked. It was Victoria that got stuck in the magnetic refrigerator because of her necklace and belt buckle,. she tried to get out but the magnetic refrigerator but then she got hurted by falling over her. The student were laughing at Victoria, But Victoria got extremely angry and breaks the TV, the students gasped. The teacher got angry at Victoria because she broke the TV her and give her detention. Victoria reused to go to detention and yelled at the teacher. Adeline and Clara walked to the classroom and saw Victoria yelling with the teacher, And Clara and Adeline grabbed Victoria and take her outside in the halls. Adeline said "What did we told you, Victoria?!". Victoria said "DO I HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU TWO TEACHING ME TO THE CHILL AND TAKE IT EASY, BECAUSE I AM!!!" Clara said "Stop raging yourself up!!". Victoria pushed Adeline and Clara and walks away. Later, Victoria is in her room fighting her thoughts and breaking everything in her room, [[Cheddar]] walked to her door and knocked. Victoria said "Go away!" Cheddar comes to her room anyway and ask what's going on. Victoria yelled but explain at the same time, Cheddar got scared at her. Victoria realize she done to herself of damage and hurtful relationships to everyone, Victoria tells Cheddar that she sorry for being meaning and hostile to everyone in school. Back in edgewood, Victoria comes too Adeline and Clara. Clara said "Oh, it's rager Victoria. What are you gonna do now?". Victoria said "I'm sorry i was a jerk early ago i just wanted people to stop messing with me". Adeline thinks it's better for her to be assertive in a good way, even though she is the baddest girl in edgewood. Victoria will give a shot maybe. James flings a jacks ball at her, Victoria went towards James. She said to James "Hey! Hate it when you do that again, Don't mess with the bad girl." Adeline and Clara laughed with Victoria. Victoria feels good with herself. Trivia * The only main characters who didn't show up is [[Florence]] and [[Thomas]] * When Adeline said "What did we told you, Victoria?!" It's a reference to "[[The clan]]" from episode 2 * This reveals Victoria is allergic to lavenders * This is the last episode in season 1 * This is also Nathan and Lola second appearance * When Victoria got stuck in the magnetic refrigerator, her golden chain and belt buckle was magnetic as well Full episode